


Spreading Intel

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> This verse, same as the first!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Nothing owned; nothing gained<br/><b>Beta:</b> I'm a slack-ass again; tell me if it's obvious and I've missed it!<br/><b>Summary:</b> It seems inevitable it'll get out eventually.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Intel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Eight of the Overthinking series, this is all for my wonderful slash twin, [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) who's currently helping me celebrate my 7th LJ anniversary!. Love you, babe! *smooches*

Danny begins to wonder if he should have offered what he did this morning. Steve's been grinning all day, and if it wasn't for the fact that they haven't had any new cases or any running around after suspects to do, he's pretty sure he'd have been exposed to more than usual the amount of McGarrett danger.

It's like Danny's suggestion for tonight has super-charged Steve's adrenaline or something, because by mid-afternoon the man's moving around the office like a caged panther, shooting off orders and asking for things that Danny isn't sure have anything to do with the case they've just closed. He shakes his head at the form he's just seen Steve sign and decides it's probably better if he doesn't know what the item requested is for.

Danny watches Steve stride out of the office like he's off to wage war on Indo-China instead of going on a coffee run, and takes a deep breath before dropping his head into his hands over his desk.

"You okay, brah?" Chin asks from the doorway, and Danny looks up, attempting to resist the urge to tell Chin everything just so he has someone to sympathize with. Chin probably won't want to know _everything_.

"Aside from having a massive panic attack about what McGarrett's got planned for later today, yes, I am fine. Do I look less than okay?"

Chin does that eyebrow thing where he silently agrees that Steve's acting up and he's not sure what to make of it. "Uh... you kinda do. You need to talk about it?"

Danny bites his lip, wondering how Steve will feel about him sharing, then he waves Chin in. "You got an hour to spare?"

Chin looks more than concerned now, but he comes into the room properly and sits opposite Danny, looking at him expectantly. "Let me assume something happened with you two? Is it gonna take that long to explain, brah?"

Danny stretches out his arms and leans back in his chair, resting his hands behind his head as he looks back at Chin and sighs. "You probably don't want to know, in all honesty, but you remember all those jokes about him and me being married?"

"Ye-ah," Chin says slowly, like Danny's supposition is right.

"The way things are heading... maybe.... uh... it could be, if we keep moving how we have been-"

Chin's smile is slow-spreading, but it's full of warmth as he cuts Danny off. "Marriage for real isn't out of the question?"

Danny smiles back at him, feeling a tiny flutter of embarrassed pride inside his chest as he shifts his hands and straightens up in his chair a little. "Well, having been burned once, and almost making the mistake of going back to the same woman, I wouldn't like to dive into something like marriage again so soon, but... well, I suppose you'd say... we're dating." He waves a hand vaguely. "I should point out we're taking it slow."

Chin raises an eyebrow, although his smile doesn't falter. "Let me guess: you haven't slept together yet?"

"No; no, we have not," Danny manages. His face heats up; he really hadn't expected Chin to visit that particular topic.

"It certainly explains a few things, including your panic attack," Chin says, looking over his shoulder like he expects Steve to reappear any minute carrying a rocket launcher.

Thankfully he doesn't, and Danny rubs a hand over his face, imagining Steve's expression when he finds out Danny has told Chin this much.

"He'll relax into it, brah," Chin says, standing up. "I'm sure once you get 'it' out of the way, he'll be easier to handle around here too."

Danny blinks up at Chin uncomfortably, but Chin just laughs. "C'mon brah; you can't tell me you don't see it? If we had a case going, he'd be fine; have some way to blow off the steam that's building, but right now, without something else physical for him to do... " He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, still quite clearly amused. "Man, I wouldn't want to deal with him tonight if he hasn't got an out."

"Are you suggesting..." Danny splutters.

Kono arrives in the doorway just then. "Who's suggesting what about whom?"

Chin turns her around on his way out. "C'mon cuz; better not to know." He grins back at Danny as he directs her across the office. "You might want to think about dealing with it before he does something drastic is all I'm saying."

Kono's asking Chin what he's talking about and offering looks back at Danny as Chin whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen comically at one point and she actually flushes as she looks at Danny and then away again quickly. Her grin is almost as wide as Chin's though, and it's obvious she's getting as big a kick out of the situation as he is.

Danny just glowers for a second, and then drops his head back into his hands.

A noise past his doorway and a laugh from Kono makes him look up a few minutes later. Steve is handing the others coffee and nodding at something Chin's saying. He looks over towards Danny with curiosity in his eyes.

Danny shakes his head and stands up. Steve heads over to his doorway, handing Danny his coffee, and they grin awkwardly at each other while Chin and Kono pretend to be busy on the other side of the office.

"You didn't say anything to them?" Steve asks quietly, peering back at the cousins suspiciously.

"Me?" Danny asks brightly, putting his coffee down and shoving his hands in his pockets, then removing one again to push an imaginary stray piece of hair back in place over one ear. "No... well, not to both of them, no. Uh... Chin may have asked me something and I may just have... uh... told him we're kinda..."

Steve looks stricken for a second and Danny feels his heart speed up. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything yet; it's still a bit soon. He definitely better not tell Steve what Chin was implying. Steve looks at Chin and Kono, who both beam at him happily, and then turns back to Danny, a smile just starting at one side of his mouth. "I was going to say maybe we should have waited, but..."

Danny opens his mouth to offer an apology, but before he can, Steve's phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket to check the message. Danny bites his lip, waiting in case there's somewhere they need to be.

"What the...?" Steve frowns at the phone and then looks at Danny disbelievingly, turning it so he can read the text from Max.

_Congratulations. Danny is an excellent choice for you. I don't believe he'll make you wait much longer._

Danny's face reddens, and he holds his hands out apologetically. "Sorry, babe."

But Steve has turned to gaze thoughtfully at Chin, who just grins wider and then waggles his eyebrows at Danny. Kono laughs as he looks at her, and Steve shakes his head, like he should have known it'd get out sooner rather than later. He turns to give Danny a look that says Danny's probably going to have to put his money where his mouth is tonight for letting the intel out so soon.

Then Steve grins dangerously, and while Danny knows that spells trouble, somehow he doesn't mind all that much.

~//~


End file.
